Antes de que comiences tu día
by Mady Shell
Summary: Qué fácil es decir "yo moriría por ti", pero ¿qué hay de vivir? vivir por un propósito importante, por algo o por alguien quizás. ¡Alerta! esto es chicoxchico, T-CEST, RaphxLeo, (REO), no apto para menores de edad.


TMNT no es de mi pertenencia, esto es una historia RaphxLeo, contiene temática incestuosa, si aquello no es lo tuyo te pediría de favor que no lo leyeras, así nos ahorramos los problemas.

* * *

 **Antes de que comiences tu día**

Algunos neoyorquinos van rondando en las calles de la ciudad temprano por la mañana aun sabiendo que el sol está opacado con las grandes masas de nubes, horas antes había llovido y eso se demostraba en el piso semi-húmedo y los charcos depositados en ciertas zonas hundidas.

Ellos van caminando sumergidos en sus asuntos cotidianos, problemas diferentes el uno del otro y del cual no pueden resolver, divagando si es que existe una razón para seguir aquí, si de todas formas el mundo no parece cambiar con la existencia de un solo individuo, a veces prefieren ni intentar modificar su alrededor, nada importa si fulano desaparece, el mundo sigue su curso.

Hay quienes continúan por obligación y los que lo realizan por simple deseo, por alguien o por sí mismos, es una prueba.

Pero sea la razón que sea, tienen una, tienen una causa para mantenerse al menos medio estables a esta vida, pese a sus desaciertos y tal lo experimentan las personas en la superficie, lo hacen bajo mis pies.

Entre tantos residuos asquerosos y aguas de cloacas puedo llegar a un punto en esa estación de tren casi obsoleta y es cuando el ambiente se torna agradable para la sorpresa de muchos, un poco más peculiar, quién diría que un sitio así pueda existir.

Si ingreso pasando por la sala de estar y busco de los cuartos que hay a mi disposición la que más me convendría es la numero uno, aunque las demás son igual de tentadoras.

Dentro soy capaz de distinguir a dos sujetos yaciendo en la cama tapados por el edredón, todavía permanecen dormidos, ingenuos a que observo lo endebles que se ven desde mi punto de vista, aunque no dura mucho pues siento que uno de ellos percibe algo levantándose de su letargo, ese que conocen por tener la cara de pocos amigos.

Vaya parece que por fin decidiste abrir las cortinas de tu rostro amigo, siento si te desperté con mi discurso ¿qué tal amaneciste?

Te apoyas con un codo en el colchón sobándote los párpados, luego sueltas un respiro que se escucha más a una queja, bueno, debí suponer que no tan bien que digamos, tu mirada se nota demasiado cansada como de costumbre, esto no es cosa de ayer, las marcas arrugadas y grises bajo tus ojos te la dejó el paso de los años debido al estrés, tanto que ni recuerdas desde cuando aparecieron en primer lugar.

Ahora haces lo que muchos, sentarte en el filo de la cama durante un largo rato fijando la vista en un punto perdido del cubículo, lo típico, rascas tu cabeza queriendo recuperar la noción del espacio-tiempo.

Veamos, las 6:19 am. Demonios, le prometiste irte antes de las seis … oh espera, olvídalo, recuerdas que no tiene importancia ya, simplemente recordabas lo de antaño, en los viejos tiempo si debías de hacer una carrera contra el reloj para que no los descubrieran.

Bueno eso no significa que te quedarás como idiota sentado en el borde de la litera por todo el santo desayuno, igual te arrebaté el sueño que no regresará.

De mala gana te pones de pie en busca de los vendajes que soltaste a la mitad del camino, los protectores estaban por doquier, te colocas las coderas sin mucho ánimo, después de las rodilleras te falta conseguir tu característica máscara, siquiera esa si estaba en la cómoda por un extraño motivo que prefieres ignorar.

Justo cuando querías sujetártela algo te detiene, la figura de un malgastado quelonio cual semblante daba a entender por lo que había soportado, era tu reflejo.

Los demás veían al fornido de la familia, al rudo, al señor músculos, al que no se recomendaba hacer enojar, eso si no deseabas terminar con los huesos rotos.

Tú ves la imagen de un perdedor que nada más se ocultaba temeroso tras la tela de un antifaz.

Sientes que lo que eres el día de hoy es peor de lo que fuiste en el pasado y no te equivocas, digo, solo mírate.

Un asco, en verdad que te desprecias al no ser ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que dicen que eres, ¿en qué clase de mentiroso te has convertido?

No posees la suficiente valentía para decirles a tus seres queridos cuanto es que los aprecias y te frustras más, okay, lo emocional nunca ha sido lo tuyo, pero ¡rayos! que se te hace un barullo tremendo, ellos no te culpan del todo, lo tienen que adivinar.

Fracasado les gritas y logras tratarlos como mierda en tu afán de querer construir tu muro de fortaleza y respeto que tienen hacía ti.

Terminas agravando más las situaciones lamentándote por la estupidez de tu actitud, te haces la víctima sin querer pensando que así se solucionará lo cual es mentira, no obstante esas fallas no te dejan dormir tranquilo en varias oportunidades, nadie más que tú es consciente del nivel de la seriedad de tus fallos, a pesar de aparentar tener mucha seguridad, te derrumbas ante el menor instante.

En ocasiones te fabricaron de titanio, en otras de cristal.

Aunque tienes que perseverar en tu intento por verte hecho de un duro material, siquiera por apariencia, siquiera por alguno de tus hermanos.

Desde el momento que te rendiste a aquellos caprichos, olvidaste al mutante que se oponía a todas sus órdenes si estas no cumplían con tus expectativas tachándolas de ridículas, tus celos eran muy claros y las discusiones entre ustedes, habituales.

Las cosas han cambiado, en la actualidad casi no hay mucho que replicarle, sabes que lo hace por el bien del equipo, sabes que al fin y al cabo era el mejor candidato de los cuatro, siendo sinceros estás orgulloso de su logro, le tienes respeto, aun así es muy obvio que tampoco es perfecto, se puede quebrar.

Te dan unas ansias por romper el espejo que con descaro plasma tus inseguridades en frente de tus narices, desearías darle la fuerza necesaria para que pueda llevar el peso de su carga, sin embargo, ni tú sostienes la propia.

Creo que tu compañero escuchó atento a mis oraciones o es que fue pura casualidad que se despertara en el segundo indicado.

Entonces ¿todavía seguirás descansando tortuga?

Veo que sí al mirar que volteas en el sentido contrario cubriéndote con la manta, finges proseguir con tus sueños, mas la expresión de seriedad en tu rostro habla por si solo.

Te encuentras perdido en tus pensamientos preguntándole a tu alma que si estas apto para soportar el calvario de hoy, que si este día valdrá la pena, el grupo ha depositado su entera confianza en ti y eso no hace otra cosa más que horrorizarte con la idea de qué sucedería si cometes un error, uno mínimo y todo se viene abajo.

Angustiado y con la garganta un poco seca anhelas quedarte en cama, en tus fantasías no hay tristezas, no hay dolor, no quieres traspasar por esa entrada, ya sabes lo que te espera en esta realidad en la que te abandonaron.

Horrendo y frío mundo.

En eso los recuerdos evocan la experiencia que viviste anoche, fue increíble ¿no es así? Fueron de esos gloriosos momentos en los que te descuidabas de las responsabilidades que nunca pensaste obtener.

Cuando él te cargó con cariño hasta tu habitación inclusive si tú te negaste en un principio, tenías mil y un pesadumbres en las cuales pensar, no había tiempo para estos juegos, pero su poder de convencimiento pudo más y sin darte cuenta, acabó encima de ti, qué débil fuiste.

Y es que disfrutabas de las caricias y besos que te iba bañando en la piel mientras suspirabas palabras de gozo, encarcelaba tu lujuria en las paredes de tu boca cogiendo más impulso en cada acción, no existía alguien más indicado que conociese tus puntos clave que el de carmesí, al sentir que sus poderosas manos atrapaban las tuyas te hacía olvidar.

Usando la mirada le rogaste que por el amor al cielo le guiaras al escape más cercano de una vez por todas, no podrías resistir por más, este mundo hace que quieras huir de inmediato, nadie quiere permanecer acá si ven que le aguardan miserias.

Tu pareja comprendió el llamado que le brindaste con cierta ternura, sí que lo que cautivabas sin tener que esforzarte bastante, decidiendo no quebrantar con tus sueños, realizó el siguiente paso ingresando en ti de una estocada.

No entendías la razón realmente, pero cada vez que lo hacían te colocaba en la cumbre dentro del mar de sensaciones, te recogía desde ese lugar lleno de amarguras y te elevaba hasta alturas indescriptibles, llegabas a la cúspide máxima.

La vista era espectacular.

Siempre que te sostenía así dejabas de ser el que lideraba al clan Hamato, pues él sabía que existía algo más, que eras algo más que un líder, el ejemplo a seguir de los demás, el modelo de hermano, porque ante todo y sobre todo, eras un individuo como cualquiera.

Separabas tu alma del cuerpo, te unías con la suya, pasabas a formar parte de él y por fin sentías que tu ser se completaba o al menos esa era la impresión que te daba, de igual modo, el vínculo que formaron los mantuvo con vida un día más.

Un cálido beso en la frente que te brindaba como agradecimiento por haberle permitido la satisfacción de este momento, unas palabras de buenas noches y tus ojos no soportaron por mucho cayendo rendidos ante la somnolencia.

Ahora que amaneció te has de preguntar … ¿Y ahora qué?

Fue uno de los maravillosos instantes que preservarás de por vida, pero ¿acaso eso hace la diferencia? Las cosas siguen su curso, lo había dicho, las situaciones siguen tan miserables tal cual eran antes.

Ni siquiera hace la diferencia el hecho de que su relación no sea clandestina, les sorprendió lo bien que los chicos se tomaron esta noticia, que importaba a estas alturas, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que sus dos hermanos menores cometían el mismo pecado a escondidas, quien lo diría.

El que nunca se pudo enterar fue tu maestro, demasiado tarde, aún te cuestionas si hubiese aceptado a esto, no estás seguro, mas en ocasiones sientes que está ahí a tu lado y puede escucharte, entenderte, la percepción que tiene sobre sus cuatro hijos continúa intacta.

Splinter.

No puedes evitar pensar en tu padre, plasmar aquella entrañable sonrisa.

Tan paternal, sabio, estricto en oportunidades, comprensivo ante todo, el sujeto llegaba a ser un pan de Dios, nunca será reemplazado por nadie.

Por eso lloraste el día en que lo viste desfallecido en el asfalto, culpándote de no haber sido lo suficientemente ágil para atraparlo cuando calló desde la cima del edificio y culpando al destino por poner una carga más pesada de la que ya tenías.

Jamás los chicos esperaron tanto las órdenes de su actual sensei, te necesitan, eso te enloquecía, podías entender lo que era vivir en los zapatos de ese roedor, querías desaparecer de la faz del planeta, la responsabilidad es insoportable, tú mismo sientes que no le llegas ni a los talones, no eres un digno descendiente, joder, ni siquiera eres su hijo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Solo una sola persona te dijo que si lo eras, creía en ti, una que sin pensarlo se jugaba el pellejo contigo desde hace tiempo, entonces lo comprendiste.

"Mantente vivo, mantente vivo por mí."

Vas a morir algún momento, sí, cuando caiga la noche volverás a temerle a la oscuridad, sí, el sol saldrá y lo intentarán de nuevo en un ciclo interminable, sí, sin embargo que eso no te anime de quitarle valor a lo que tienes, sabes que esta vida es sacrificio y por ese motivo te esforzarás el doble, por este, simplemente de esa manera te enorgullecerás por lo que vale la pena morir.

Pactas una tregua.

Mientras se te va aclarando la mente, tu compañero de cuarto sigue hundido en sus angustias, equidistante al espejo que lo atormenta, este al igual que tú a veces siente que no es competente y es de los que más sufrieron por esa pérdida, no lo demuestra, casi nunca lo hace, pero sufre en silencio a menudo.

Inclusive duda de lo único que hace que sus penas no duelan tanto.

¿Por qué habrías de necesitar a alguien así? Si es un maldito cínico a su parecer, es desechable y más rápido de lo esperado ya podrías encontrar algo no tan infame, uno con menos defectos.

No encuentra razón para seguir adelante, su vacío reflejo se lo recuerda también, en el espejo observa pura inmundicia, de ninguna forma podrá relegar eso, nada ha cambiado, es verdad, su vista se empaña de lágrimas hasta que siente el tacto de una mano y de cómo estas se entrelazan con las de él, en eso en el cristal se aprecian un par de ojos azules que deslumbran a su costado, eran los tuyos.

Esa triste imagen vuelve a recapturar su brillo perdido y ese ser a recobrar el objetivo que olvidó, siempre sacabas lo mejor de su persona, la estúpida risa que dejó salir dio a entender que lo habías hecho recapacitar.

Ninguno era capaz de mentir frente al otro.

Individuos rotos que entre pedazos podían tomar las partes más importantes de su alma componiendo una nueva pieza que no serían tan sencilla de quebrantar.

Ambos reciben su confort y parecen felices de haberlo comprendido al final de cuentas, pese a lo obvio que se veía.

Así que para finalizar con esto, te pediría que si no fuese demasiado capricho mío y antes de que comiences con tu día responder a la última pregunta.

¿Cuál es tu razón de existir?

Ese motor para tus acciones y por el cual te ayuda a levantarte cada amanecer con la finalidad de cumplir una sola misión, tu propósito de vivir.

Pero no me lo digas a mí, díselo a ese individuo mismo con aquellas letras que lo resumen todo …

 ** _\- Raphael …_**

 ** _\- ¿Mhh?_**

 ** _\- Te amo._**

… y que no puedes parar de repetírselo cada mañana.

 ** _\- Yo también te amo, Leo._**

FIN

* * *

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, vine de nuevo con un pequeño one-shot de esta parejita, todo es con el propósito de aportar al pequeño evento que he estado realizando desde el 10 de Abril en Facebook donde le dedicamos nuestra atención al RaphxLeo, la #ReoWeek , han salido cosas muy hermosas de ahí y como organizadora debo aportar un escrito.

Para ser sinceras no sé como terminé escribiendo esto, lo sé, es puro confort barato, al principio solo tenía ideas vagas sobre la temática, gracias a las canción de los pilots me pude guiar, mas o menos, tiene ciertos toques de la canción "Truce" los que lo han escuchado sabrán en que parte XD

Quería elaborar un escrito de estos dos quelonios, tan siquiera algo decente, no estoy muy orgullosa del resultado final, pero buehh, les seguiré pidiendo que por favor me comenten que les pareció o si estuvo mejor que mi otro one-shot, críticas, lo que sea, pero díganme algo pues no se queden callados, no me bajen el autoestima u':

Por ahí habrán errores de ortografía o de redacción, regresaré luego a corregirlas si ese es el caso.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado de todas maneras, para los que aún no entiendan lo de Splinter, solo diré que esto se lleva a cabo luego del final de la cuarta temporada, entrando ya en la quinta.

Y a todos los seguidores que siguen y aun esperan la continuación de _"¿Podría ser posible?"_ no se preocupen, no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, tengo buena parte escrita, sin embargo la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, trataré de sacar tiempo, pero de que actualizo estas semanas lo hago! además por ahí ya tengo planeado otros proyectos junto a mi waifu~ dios sabe cuando se pueda realizar TvT igual cualquier cosa se los estaré informando cuando publique el siguiente capitulo del fanfic.

Eso es todo, nos leeremos pronto, Mishell se despide.


End file.
